Janie's Got a Gun
by Spawkwing Diamond
Summary: Ever wonder how Satine came to the Moulin Rouge? WARNING: Very dark, deals with rape and murder...not for the little ones


Disclaimer: Satine is not mine, nor is the Moulin Rouge. Blah blah blah.... :) However, I do own her dad, so :-P ON YOU BAZ! BWHAHAHAH! Anywho..this is a story that deals with rape...if you've heard the song Janie's Got A Gun by Aerosmith...you get the point...this story isn't for the little ones....on with the show.   
  
  
Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done  
Dum, dum, dum, it's the sound of my gum  
Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done,  
Dum, dum, dum, it's the sound, it's the sound,  
Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah.......  
Janie ran through the rain, sobbing hysterically. What had she done? How could she do it? "Stop it, stop beating yourself up, he deserved it," she thought to herself. "He had it coming...."  
  
Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Her whole world's come undone  
From lookin' straight at the sun  
What did her daddy do  
What did he put you through  
  
~*Earlier that night*~  
Janie curled up in her bed as she listened to her parents fight. This happened almost every night. They fought, her mother drank herself into a drunken stupor, and then, HE would come into her room. He had been "tucking her in" for about three years now. Janie placed her hand under her pillow and held the object under it. She would be ready for him this time.  
  
They say when Janie was arrested,  
They found him underneath a train  
But, man, he had it comin'  
Now that Janie's got a gun  
She ain't never gonna be the same.  
  
The rain was coming down harder now. Janie cowered in an alleyway, trying to catch her breath. Her tears had subsided, but her body still raked with sobs. She had no place to go now. Her mother would never want to see her again, and she had no friends. Nobody ever associated with her family. Kids her age would laugh at her as they fixed their hair and smoothed their pretty dresses. Janie never really paid them much attention, but how she envied them now. They probably never worried about anything except for their shoes matching their dresses. She pulled her knees to her face and began to cry again.  
  
Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Her dog days just begun  
Now everybody is on the run  
Tell me know it's untrue  
What did her Daddy do  
  
~*Earlier that night*~  
  
She heard her parents door slam and released her breath. Maybe he would go to bed with her mother and she wouldn't have to worry about it. She waited for a moment, and when she didn't hear anything, she rolled over and began to go to sleep. Right as she dozed off, she heard her door open. Her eyes snapped open and she sucked in a quick breath. "God help me," she thought as she prepared herself.  
  
He jacked the little bitty baby  
The man has got to be insane  
They say the spell that he was under  
The lightinin and the thunder  
Knew that someone had to stop the rain  
  
Janie felt herself getting more and more wet. She had to get up, or she would catch her death of cold. She got up and walked out of the alleyway. She looked to her right and there she saw it. The answer to all her problems. She smiled and began walking towards it.  
  
Run away, run away, from the pain   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Run away, run away, from the pain  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Run away, run away, run, run away  
  
Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Her dog day's just begun  
Now everybody is on the run  
What did her Daddy do  
It's Janie's last IOU  
  
~*Earlier that night*~  
As Janie lay in bed, she heard him enter her room. He sat on the edge of her bed and ran his hand through her hair. She rolled over and glared at him. "Don't...." she said.  
"What?!?" He glared at her. "Don't you ever sass me again girl..."  
  
She looked at him. "Don't touch me...or I swear-" Her words were cut off by his hand slapping her in the face. As the sting ran across her face, she became aware of the blanket being ripped from her, exposing her nightgown. He began to fondle her legs, trying to spread them apart, but not with much sucess. Janie was kicking as hard as she could, trashing and screaming in the bed. As he leaned in to kiss her, Janie reached under her pillow and pulled out a gun. She pointed it in his face and laughed at his shocked expression. "....or I swear, I'll kill you...." she said as she pulled the trigger.  
  
She had to take him down easy  
And put a bullet in his brain  
She said 'Cause nobody believes me  
The man was such a sleaze  
He ain't never gonna be the same  
  
As Janie walked toward the brightly lit building, she smoothed her hair so she could make herself presentable. As she got to the front door, she began having some hesitations. "Oh well, it's now or never," she thought as she walked inside. She walked past all the dancing and partying asking to speak to the owner until a man named Chocolat introduced her to the owner. He was a large man with red hair and a jolly smile.  
  
"Well, it looks to me like someone is in need of job!" He said, laughing. "What's your name, sweetheart?"   
Janie paused. She couldn't tell him who she really was, that wouldn't work. Tomorrow, everyone would be looking for her. She racked her brain frantically for names when one hit her. Her pet cat's name. Her cat, the one friend that she had in the whole world.  
  
"Well, am I going to get a name, or do I have to show you the door?" The jolly man said, smiling.  
  
Janie smiled and held out her hand. "I'm sorry about that. Satine. My name is Satine."  
  
Janie's got a gun  
Her dog day's just begun  
Now everybody's on the run (Honey, honey what's your problem)  
'Cause Janie's got a gun (Tell me it ain't right)  
Janie's got a gun (Was it Daddy's cradle robbin')  
Her dog day's just begun (That made you scream at night) Janie's got a gun   
Her dog day's just begun  
Now everybody's on the run  
Janie's got a gun  
  
  
(A/N: Well, I know everyone probably hated that, but I just wrote it in like five mins., the answer hit me like that...I was watching Moulin Rouge and wondered, how did Satine get there, and I thought of this...Hope you liked it...opinions are valued, please leave them :-D) 


End file.
